A feed horn may convey radio frequency signals to/from a remote location (such as a satellite). Historically, high performance simultaneous multiple low and high frequency, dual mode, feed horn communication has not been possible within a single feed horn that may be fabricated using low cost methods such as conventional single-piece casting. Conventional single-piece casting has often imposed design constraints that have discouraged the use of such techniques for feed horns of the type discussed above. Additionally, conventional feed horn assemblies suitable for single-piece casting have not been able to communicate using HE mode, TE mode and/or TM mode over wide bandwidths.
In the past, feed horns have not been made that are small (short axial length) but that also have a large bandwidth, with low cross-polarization, with nearly E- and H-plane symmetric patterns, and that can be cast as a single piece using conventional fabrication techniques. The need for nearly symmetric cardinal plane patterns with low cross-polarization occurs for efficient operation of prime fed offset reflector antenna systems. For example, it is believed that it is not possible to make a smooth wall Ka-Band feed horn with solely a dual mode architecture that can operate over two frequency bandwidth segments of at least 1900 MHz having a band separation of 7900 MHz between high and low band segments with an axial length of less than 3 inches. Similarly, it is believed that it is not possible to fabricate a low cost Ka-Band feed horn with solely a corrugated architecture that can operate over two frequency bandwidth segments of at least 1900 MHz having a band separation of 7900 MHz between high and low band segments with an axial length of less than 3 inches.
Additionally, conventional feed horn assemblies have multiple pieces that are assembled post fabrication which often leads to unwanted losses and tedious dimensional tolerance concerns at high frequency operation. Moreover, between the coupling of each individual piece a new potential for error may be introduced. Thus, a need exists for improved feed horn systems, methods and devices for addressing these and other issues.